


Experiment

by golden_kimono



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Bottom!Yongguk, Dildos, M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_kimono/pseuds/golden_kimono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yongguk decides he wants to try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my [Season of Kink](http://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org/) bingo, square _dildo play/fisting_. Originally posted on [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/763644/3/).

Yongguk shivered as he watched Himchan grab a small black box from the top of their closet. True, he had been the one to approach him about this, but it was still rather nerve-wrecking. After all, he had never had anyone but Himchan inside of him and he wasn’t sure what to expect, despite all the promises from his boyfriend that he’d love it.

 

Himchan turned towards him and placed the box on the bed, a small reassuring smile on his face. “You can still back out, you know,” he pointed out when he saw Yongguk’s face. “I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.”

 

Returning the smile, Yongguk shook his head. “It’s fine. I trust you. Besides, it always makes you moan, so I might enjoy it too.”

 

After gently smacking Yongguk on the arm, Himchan opened the box and took out a small, black dildo. “I’ll start off small,” he explained, “and then we’ll slowly work our way up. If you want to stop at any point, let me know. Remember, the safe word is ‘coffee’.” He waited for Yongguk’s nod. “Okay. I’ll prepare you first.”

 

Yongguk frowned as he watched Himchan reach for the lube. “Is that really necessary? I mean, it’s not that big.”

 

Himchan smiled as he coated his fingers. “True, but you’ve never done this before, and I don’t want to risk causing you pain. Unless you’d rather I go right in?” He prodded Yongguk’s entrance with his fingers, his middle finger sliding in briefly, making Yongguk gasp.

 

“No, I like your hands.”

 

He smirked at his boyfriend’s words. “Good, because I like touching you like this.” This time he slipped two fingers inside, slowly, deeply. “Spread your legs a bit more.” His free hand stroked Yongguk’s leg when the other complied immediately, his breathing already a little heavier. “Good boy,” Himchan praised, pushing in a little more harshly and revelling in the low moan he received.

 

Yongguk sighed and shifted on the bed when he felt his cock twitch, wondering how Himchan could arouse him so with only a few words. It was his voice, he decided. That raspy voice that could speak such dirty words to him in bed, that had once made him come by merely whispering everything he wanted to do to him, something Himchan remained smug about. Well, it was probably a combination of the voice and the fact that Himchan was painfully close to his prostate.

 

“More,” he mumbled, lightly arching his back. He lifted his head in confusion when Himchan’s fingers disappeared from his body, disappointed at the loss. “Why’d you stop?”

 

Himchan grinned. “Impatient, aren’t you? But we’re far from done.” He lifted the dildo and raised his eyebrows. “Unless you’ve changed your mind.”

 

Yongguk swiftly shook his head. “No, no, continue.” He was still nervous, but curiosity had taken over. He had used toys on Himchan before, once watched Himchan use them on himself, and his boyfriend had always loved it. “Just… can you kiss me first?”

 

Without hesitation, Himchan leaned up and pressed his mouth to Yongguk’s, kissing him sweetly. Yongguk deepened it quickly through tangling his tongue with Himchan’s and pulling him down by his neck. His eyes shot open and he grunted into the kiss when he felt something firm and smooth entering him, undoubtedly the toy Himchan had shown him earlier.

 

“Relax, baby,” Himchan murmured against Yongguk’s lips. “It’s not that big, you can take it.”

 

Yongguk breathed out and felt the toy going in deeper. It felt kind of weird to have something plastic inside of him, and he decided that although it didn’t feel bad, especially when Himchan shoved it up against his prostate, he definitely preferred having something warm and alive in there.

 

Himchan pulled the dildo out before pushing it back in. He tilted his head as he watched Yongguk’s face, his heavy-lidded eyes, his parted lips. “Hm… I don’t think you’re enjoying this properly,” Himchan mused. “Maybe we should move on.”

 

Yongguk wanted to protest, worried he might’ve offended Himchan, yet instead he moaned when the toy was pulled out and soon replaced by a bigger one, this one ribbed and bumpy. His mouth fell open, a groan slipping out despite himself. Oh, he liked this one a lot better. It brushed along his walls in the best of ways and made him squirm as he looked up into Himchan’s smirking face.

 

“I had a feeling you’d like this one better. It’s one of my personal favourites, but I thought it might be too much for you,” Himchan said as he twisted the dildo around, making Yongguk claw at the sheets and release a long moan. “I guess I was wrong…”

 

Yongguk pulled him down once more, kissing him desperately when Himchan thrust the dildo in and out, always nearing his prostate but only hitting it once or twice. It was enough to make Yongguk tremble, though, and roll his hips in time with Himchan’s movements.

 

“You know what makes this even better?” Himchan mumbled after he broke their kiss. At Yongguk’s questioning expression, he smirked again and shoved the toy in entirely, positioning it against his prostate. “You can scream if you want to.”

 

Yongguk frowned, puzzled, then threw his head back and let out a noise that certainly came close to a scream. “It… vibrates?” he stuttered, feeling like he was losing his mind. The continuous vibrations, Himchan’s lips on his neck; it all made the pleasure build up impressively.

 

Himchan simply hummed. “You like it? It can go faster, should I show you?”

 

“Fuck, yes,” Yongguk groaned, his back arching as if he wanted to get closer to the source of his bliss.

 

Himchan adjusted the settings and, to Yongguk’s own shock and surprise, that was all he needed. He gripped Himchan’s arm tightly and bucked his hips, making noises he’d deny later, as he came all over his own stomach.

 

When he finally came down from his high, he gazed up at Himchan speechlessly, not having expected that to happen. Not that he was complaining. He shuddered when Himchan switched off the vibrator and pulled it out gently, his body oversensitive to any touch.

 

“You know, I didn’t think you’d come that quickly,” Himchan sighed as he placed the toy to the side. “I had a few more I wanted to use on you, but I’ll save those for next time. That is, if you want a next time.”

 

Yongguk nodded eagerly, then gazed down at Himchan’s straining erection. “Should I…”

 

Himchan shook his head and reached into the box. “You’re too tired, Bbang. Rest.” He licked his lips as he pulled out another favourite of his. “Or, if you’d like: watch.”


End file.
